


Paralyzer

by sdwolfpup



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Prison, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Violence, chicken foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: I want to make you move / because you're standing still





	Paralyzer

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to sol_se for swift beta services! And to her and aurora_84 both for letting me thrust this upon them unsolicited and them responding with enthusiasm. ♥

**Song:** Finger Eleven, "Paralyzer"  
 **Spoilers:** Season 3

Stream on Youtube [here](https://youtu.be/cS8BquzMvQE) or watch below:

Lyrics  
I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well, I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place, or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed but  
I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move  
Right through me  
On my way to you

Well I'm not paralyzed but  
I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move  
Right through me  
On my way to you

You'll probably move  
Right through me  
On my way to you


End file.
